


One Last Thing

by SweetSamOfMine (AudreeJo)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreeJo/pseuds/SweetSamOfMine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Sarah Blake for the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this drabble when I received this prompt: Sarah and Sam, phrase - "You know, it’s okay to cry.”

_“No, you’re not. You’re not the same.”_

The last sweet words Sarah said to Sam still bounced off the walls of his brain as he sat by helplessly watching the life drain from her eyes. Dean held a phone to his ear screaming something Sam couldn’t really register. Crowley was probably laughing on the other end. 

_“Look, it’s been years, and I can’t even imagine the things you’ve been through.”_

Sam’s hand stroked Sarah’s cheek whens he took her last breath. Dean threw the phone against the wall and it shattered into a thousand pieces, revealing the hex bag inside. Dean’s swear shook the walls.

_“But I don’t know. You just seem…more focused, confident, like… …like you know what you want.”_

Sam fell backward away from her body, the bed behind him was the only thing keeping him from falling over completely. There was no color left in his face. He wasn’t even sure he was breathing. Not this girl, not this vibrant woman who had found a life and who had started a family. Crowley didn’t have to extinguish this life to get what he wanted…

_“You grew up, Sam.”_

But still, he had. 

The only thing that tore Sam’s stare away from Sarah’ body was the sudden image of her standing over herself. He squeezed his eyes tight to make sure in the whirlwind he wasn’t seeing things but when he opened them again, the apparition was still there. And for a brief second she looked shocked taking in the sight of her own lifeless corpse, and for another brief second as she seemed to start blinking out of existence she looked at Sam. Every single thing Sam had ever felt guilt for, in that moment, showed in every line on his face. 

Before she was completely gone Sam heard her say, “You know, it’s still okay to cry…” Then she disappeared in a flash of bright light. 

"Sammy.” 

Dean’s gruff voice broke Sam’s laser stare that was fixed on an empty space across the room. As his brother helped him to his feet, a tear streamed down Sam’s face. 


End file.
